Obsession
by Enomis13
Summary: What obsession can do to you
1. Understatement

Elena closed her eyes and let the feeling of contentment and relaxation wash over her. Damon could have this effect on her, as much as he enraged and hurt her sometimes, she felt safe in his presence. Blue eyes was the last she saw before she fell in a very deep sleep, woken up hours later by the sun shining through the window. She could feel his presence, smell him, her heartbeat accelerated; she opened her eyes and looked at Damon. He was still fast asleep looking peaceful and innocent handsome. Her eyes didn t linger too long on his face but travelled down his bare muscular chest, perfectly toned abs and the bulge in his pants. Nice size she thought and got startled by Damon clearing his throat. Do you like what you see? he smirked at her with his irresistible smile. Um was all Elena could get out, blushing. Thought so. Damon replied. Their eyes connected and neither of them could pull away. It was like an electric current flowing through them, the air between them charged with energy. Elena thought of the Founders Day Ball, their dance and how the almost touch intensified her longing for the touch itself so it became almost impossible to endure. Right now so close to him, not touching, seeing his deep blue eyes, his perfect body, experiencing his irresistible smell almost too much to bear. Damon could hear Elena s racing heartbeat, feel her rise in body temperature and smell her arousal. It caught him completely off guard and the throbbing in his pants became almost audible to him. Nothing was spoken, both of them were afraid that once the invisible line between them was crossed, they would be completely consumed by the energy they felt. The need for each other and the sexual tension accumulated over months made it nearly impossible to breath. They came to an unspoken agreement, they saw it in each other s eyes, now was not the time or place to be consumed in something they both had no idea where it would take them. Without breaking the eye contact Damon slowly unzipped his jeans. Elena could see the uncertainty in his eyes as if he would wait for the scream and run. It didn t come and Damon s expression got puzzled. Elena matched his action with taking off her top and displaying firm and nicely shaped breasts. She could hear Damon sucking in a big gulp of air that he technically did not need. The room between them seemed to sizzle with anticipation. Damon reached down to hold the length of his erection firmly in one hand and started stroking evenly. He watched her caressing her breasts and her hands wandering down to the wetness in her shorts. They both watched each other while trying to achieve some sort of relief in an impossible situation. It didn t take long for both of them to climax simultaneously completely lost in the depths of their unleashed emotions. Damon was the first one to speak: That was interesting. He said in a hoarse voice. He cleaned himself up, bend over to Elena s side of the bed, kissed her on the top of her head and turned around to leave. Damon hesitated and turned back towards Elena, now smirking. It was Elena s turn to look puzzled. Without saying a word Damon picked up Elena s hand off the covers looked at her in an investigating way and put the fingers with her remaining wetness in his mouth and licked them clean. Elena s expression changed from puzzled to shocked and embarrassed. As Damon was finished he laughed and said: I always had a particular fondness for the taste of body fluids, maybe it s a vampire thing. His expression became affectionate You taste as irresistible as you smell. The moving curtains were the last Elena saw of Damon, he vanished without saying anything else. Elena stared out of the window and whispered: I don t think interesting quite covers it. 


	2. Arrangement

Thanks for the review BadBoysAreBest and thanks to those who added my story to favourites or on the alert list. Here is the requested sequel to "Understatement", in a better format and with added hotness! I dared!

Elena took a deep breath, she still felt numb after the conversation with Damon. She couldn't believe what she said an hour ago. "Then we have to let him go" Her heart clenched just by the thought of loosing him forever. Stephen, how could she even consider something like that? Damon's presence makes her say and do things she never thought shell be capable of.  
>She shook her head vigorously "I think I need a shower to clear my head." Getting off the bed she stretched her arms towards the ceiling and gave a small moan. Loosening up all those stiff muscles felt really good. Elena took her jumper off and massaged her arms vigorously. She remembered her hands touching Damon's face...soft and rough at the same time, like himself.<br>The smell emanating from her hands was intoxicating she inhaled deeply. It was like no cologne she ever smelled before; it was masculine, wild and sexy like hell. Elena closed her eyes and remembered the night together...and the morning after. She imagined his body; his hands wrapped around his erection..."Cut it out." She said harshly to herself and focused her thoughts on the shower she meant to have.  
>Elena stripped out of her clothes and went to the bathroom. Letting the shower run hot, she looked in the mirror while she stepped in the stream of water. She watched herself, the hot water running down her firm breasts, stroking her nipples, making them hard. Closing her eye while shampooing her hair, she could feel the hair in the nape of her neck standing up. Startled, Elena looked up and saw the bathroom door ajar. "Hello? Jeremy?" Silence.<br>Maybe I forgot to close it, Elena thought. She took a glance in the mirror and saw a pair of heartbreakingly blue eyes. The reaction of her body was instant. Her skin started tingling as if charged with electricity; her nipples hardened and resembled little marbles. The hotness between her legs became unbearable. A small moan escaped her lips and her fingers started teasing her clit. Turning her head towards the door she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe, his eyes ablaze with passion and a smirk on his face.  
>"I like what I see"<br>Elena blushed but continued stroking her wet folds and pinching her nipples lightly. Damon's face became serious; he took his shirt off with one fast swipe and cockily presented his perfect chest and abs. He slowly started to unbutton his pants, his gaze never leaving Elena's face. She licked her lips and let out a small moan. Sure, no underpants, she thought, as his full length pushed its way out of the tight jeans. His size was impressive and lead Elena to phantasies even more.  
>She imagined him pushing his full length into her, over and over gain. " I know what you're thinking...but I would let you come over and over again until you beg me to fuck your brains out" the crudeness of his words send Elena over the edge. Her orgasm was so intense her knees buckled and she barely caught herself in the shower curtain. While her climax eased off, Damon was about to reach unknown heights.<br>Elena cockily turned her back to him and bend over to pick up the soap. Seeing her glistening folds and her full buttocks nearly sent Damon over the edge. "Are you sure you could wait that long?" Elena mused. His stroke rate increased and his balls tightened up, now it was his turn to let his imagination run free... He would tease her glorious nipples with his tongue, sucking, kiss every inch of her body and finally push into her with all the love and desperation he had bottled up for so long.  
>Damon groaned and his cum covered his hand. Elena stepped out of the shower and just stated "My turn." With a mischievous look on her face she took his hand and gave it a playful swipe with her tongue. "There goes the image of the innocent little girl." gasped Damon surprised from the turn of events. "That takes my imagination to a whole new level."<br>They both felt the invisible line between them again, the line that mustn't be crossed or a tsunami of passion would crash down on them and the casualties would be too great. "I think I'll leave you to what ever you girls do in the bathroom." Damon said as he closed the door. This way they escaped the guilt, the guilt they both felt in giving in in their great need for each other. Taking emotions out of the equation made things easier; their little arrangement left them with the necessary control to deal with each other on a daily basis without having to risk ripping each other's clothes off.


	3. Surrender

Stephen hung up on Klaus, regarded the display of his phone with a pained expression and dropped his hand to his side. He was undecided whether to dial Elena's number and face the consequences of his actions; pinching the bridge of his nose he slumped down on one of the coffins and sighed. The humanity that he let back in did not make his life better, on the contrary, the guilt and shame that he felt skimming through the memories of the last weeks under Klaus' control made his pain unbearable.  
>" Don't switch it off, you can do this, do it for Elena...and Damon" he whispered to himself reassuringly. He picked up the Phone and dialed Elena's number. 'She'll never forgive me, I lost her forever' was all he could think of has he heard the phone ring on the other end.<p>

"Hello? Stephen? Where are you and what was that stunt you had been pulling before? Are you insane...I thought Klaus dead is all you wanted?"  
>"Elena...I ...I am sorry for what I put you through over the last weeks. I hope I haven't lost you forever; my heart aches just thinking about it. Please forgive me Elena"<br>" This is not the time or the place to mock me Stephen, let me return to my pathetic, insignificant human life and enjoy your freedom. It came at a hefty price."  
>"Elena please, I'm begging you, meet me in the small cafe on the main road...you know... Where we made our truce the fist time you weren't sure about my intentions. "<br>Elena's brows knitted together and paced the living room in the boarding house. It was Sunday and there was nothing better to do and something in Stephens voice made her heart burn with the familiar ache of longing for him. The gentle embraces, butterfly kisses and tickles in bed.  
>"Do you promise I will be safe with you?" Stephen gave an elated sigh and said sincerely "Of course my love. See you in half an hour." Elena stared at the burning fire in bewilderment. The tiny spark of hope in her heart ignited and she could feel it signing through all the wards and chains she put around it over the last weeks. The clinking sound of a whiskey bottle against glass made her jump. Hastily she wiped a treacherous tear away.<br>"I have some errands to run, need to go into town. See you later."  
>Elena turned on her heel and basically ran out the door. Damon finished his drink, lazily twirling the keys of his Porsche on his fingers.<br>"Something is up, let's hope she is not on one of her suicide missions"Better leave the car and run, not as obvious" he muttered and grabbed his leather jacket on his way out.  
>Elena's head was spinning, her thoughts circled around a single question: Is this real? The trip to town seemed to take forever despite the fact that she broke every tempo limit on the way.<br>Stephen was already waiting, sitting at the same table than a year ago his hands clasped in his lap, a pained expression on his face. It was only a year ago that Elena gave her heart to him, her soul, her everything.  
>"Why does it feel like a lifetime ago? Maybe I'm not the same person anymore, I'm harder, not as naive. Elena thought as she climbed out of her car, checking her make up and hair in the mirror. "Stephen?" He turned around and gave her a small smile " Thank you for coming, thank you for trusting me. I don't deserve it." he bowed his head, not able to look her in the face, the pain he had caused her over the last weeks was too fresh, the wounds not healed.<br>"Can you ever forgive me for what I've said and done? " Stephen whispered."I'm not sure, I want to, really, I do. But I have so many unanswered questions; and...how do I know his is not one of Klaus' freaky plans to get me to do what he wants? How do I know this is you...this is real?"  
>Stephen reached out and took her hand into his. Elena did not move.<br>Damon had followed Elena to town and was standing across the street, leaning against a tree. He took in the scene in front of him, heard every word with his vampire hearing.  
>A stony expression on his face, he held on to the rough bark of the tree and dug his fingernails into it. Why? Hadn't she said just hours ago that they had to let him go? Didn't she use the word "we" and send his dead heart in a frenzy, giving him hope of a future together.<br>The electricity between them, the nights when they got off on each other, not been able to cross the line that Stephen put between them. Now he is here again, driving them further apart once more. All the hopes and dreams Damon had pushed in the farthest corner of his soul got crushed the moment Stephens finger intertwined with Elena's.  
>She was slipping out of reach. Gritting his teeth he turned around and ran...ran as fast as he could, tears burning in his eyes. As usual he turned to the bottle as soon as he walked through the door of the boarding house.<br>He tipped half a bottle of scotch down his throat in one swig, desperate to numb his pain. The first bottle was empty in a matter of minutes and the second followed soon. The spilled alcohol on his shirt felt uncomfortable cold and Damon tried to unbutton his shirt. Controlling his fingers proved more difficult than expected, so he ripped it off in one fluent swipe.  
>A growl escaped his throat and a heartbreaking scream after. The bottle in his hand crashed in the flames and Damon sank on his knees welcoming the heat to warm his lifeless heart.<p>

Elena felt the honesty of Stephens words emanating through his touch, but something was missing...puzzled she looked upon Stephens hands...the lapis lazuli stone on his ring...blue...blue eyes...there was no electricity, no charge, no tension at all.  
>"I'm not sure I can do this now" Elena stumbled, pushing the chair away. "I have an assignment due tomorrow, I have to go"<br>Closing the door of her car, all the tension crashed down on her like a wave. She rested her head on the steering wheel for a minute, started the car and..."Damn" Elena shouted,  
>"My books are at the boarding house."<br>Annoyed with her headless exit an hour ago she drove out of town. The Porsche was still parked in the same spot.  
>Elena opened the door and went straight to the lounge. Sweeping the room with her eyes she saw her books on the leather couch where she left them a day ago, studying for finals. Bending over the back of the couch to retrieve her books, she felt a familiar tingle crawling up her spine.<br>Jolting up, her hand got caught in an iron grip and her body was pushed in the leather. Unable to move, she turned her head...to see Damon's stony expression. He was shirtless and his skin was flushed with the warmth of the fire. Low hanging jeans revealed parts of his groin and perfectly shaped abs.  
>Elena swallowed hard "What are you doing Damon? Let me go."<br>"I want to show you what you miss out on" he breathed in her ear, smelling of too much scotch.  
>"No Damon, don't, be the better man, don't do this" Elena pleaded.<br>"I'm not my brother Elena. And I made myself a promise; I will have you no matter what. I want you to know what you are missing out on."  
>Elena started fighting his grip on her hands; he shifted his hold on her, flipped her over and got one hand free. Stroking her hair gently, his hand wandered down her neck over her shoulders. Damon sent waves of shivers down her spine and she hated it.<br>She hated loosing control, determined not to feel anything she locked her legs. He chuckled darkly in response to her actions and let his hand wander down her sides to her waist. Pressing her lips together to stifle her moans, she still fought the hold he had on her.  
>"It would be nicer if I could use two hands, Elena"<br>"In your dreams, Damon" Elena retorted throwing him a look that could kill.  
>"You hurt my feelings, love" Leisurely he swirled his tongue around her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe.<br>"You sure you don't like it, because I can smell the wetness between your legs. And I haven't even started yet. I can make you yell out my name in ecstasy, make you cum over and over again."  
>Blushing, Elena turned her head away from him. "I hate you."<br>Damon's heart clenched at those words but hardened his resolve.  
>"And why do I care, Elena? I will have you, I waited long enough, I will loose you anyway...not that there is any thing to loose but pathetic masturbation over a pathetic phantasy. Or do you think that is my favorite past time...getting little girls off...no touching allowed. I'm not an insecure, teenage boy anymore...I'm used to more than that. And I usually get what I want."<br>Roughly he turned her head towards him and pressed his lips on hers. Hotly he pushed his tongue in her mouth and explored it eagerly. Elena froze; it took all control she had not to give in the urge to suck his tongue, to taste him, to get lost in the moment.  
>She bit him instead, hard. Blood filled his mouth, the rage plainly written on his face he muttered "Into S&amp;M lately, Elena? Your wish is my command."<br>The black mini dress she wore got ripped in pieces; Damon used it as rope to bind Elena's hands together.  
>"Hm, this is called underwear? I'll call it a little bit of nothing."<br>Elena was leaning against the couch shivering in her black G-string and lacy see through bra. "Please let me go Damon"  
>"You don't get it, do you? This is not up for negotiation Elena, I take what I want. And at this very moment that is you. And when I'm finished, you are going to beg for more."<br>He gently teased Elena's nipples through the fabric, pushing them towards the edge of the confinement, so the pink was visible now. He ran his hot breath along her jawline down her sensitive neck. Elena's core started burning and focusing became increasingly difficult. Running his fingers underneath her bra strap, pushing it down, he revealed her naked breasts. Swirling his tongue around her hard nipples his fangs elongated and he let the sharp tip scrape over it.  
>Elena sucked in a great gulp of air in surprise and moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. Pushing her even further back, Damon trailed his tongue from her full breasts down her rib cage to her hips. Her legs still locked, Elena was determined not give in the urge to grind her hips into his face to beg him to touch her in the most intimate places, to make her scream in pleasure. Lips pressed in a hard line, her breathing became more and more ragged.<br>"Don't you think, you would enjoy my hard cock rubbing over your clit...or do you wonder how it tastes like? Can you imagine the feeling of it, gliding in and out of your mouth, your tongue swirling over the tip?"  
>Damon roughly pushed her legs apart to reveal wet panties and swollen lips. "I like what I see."<br>In a surge of anger Elena rammed her knee in Damon's groin. A groan escaped his lips.  
>I like what I hear." Elena retorted shortly.<br>The looks on Damon s face made her regret her actions immediately. His expression was cold and clear of any emotions.  
>"You shouldn't have done that." ripping her panties off, Elena felt an onset of panic. She knew how cruel and self centered he could be...but she never expected it to be with her...he was supposed to love her...to protect her.<br>"No, Damon, no, please..." Elena sobbed, her eyes filling with tears.  
>"Save the drama sweetheart, tonight I get what I want" he slowly unzipped his jeans and displayed a rock hard erection the size of Mount Everest.<br>"As you can see, I have a thing for rough sex too."Elena tried to shove him away from her with her bound hands, but Damon just moved further between her legs until his cock lay comfortably on Elena's stomach. She's never seen its size displayed so impressively as now and it made her want him even more.  
>A cold smirk on his face he started rubbing the head of his cock over her clit, hovering in front of her entrance. Elena didn't know how long she could keep up with her incredible self-control, or stubbornness, as Caroline would call it. Elena had wanted Damon for such a long time, now she was denying the sexual tension between them out of habit. But this was too much...she closed her eyes and let a sigh escape.<br>"Damon..." he took it as an invitation. Gently he let his erection glide into Elena's wetness bit by bit until she was holding his full length inside her.  
>Another sigh escaped her slightly open, swollen was a drop of Damon's blood still on them, her nipples hard and erect, she was a sight to die for. He could not take his eyes off her. Rubbing his thumb over her nub, he started pumping faster into her. In response Elena wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, deeper.<br>He bent towards her, softly brushing her lips...eagerly she put her arms around his neck, ran her hands through his black hair and deepened the kiss. Elena's resistance was broken, she gave in the desire she was holding back for such a long time. She tasted him, sucked his tongue and...begged for more.  
>"Faster Damon...more...it feels so good...don't stop."His name coming over her lips made him shiver in pleasure. In one fluid motion he untied her hands, flipped her over and took her from behind.<br>Elena moaned in pleasure. Stroking her back up and down her was riding her, holding onto her hips, he could feel her orgasm coming closer. Gliding his hand underneath her, he pinched her nipples hard and she went over the edge.  
>Hearing her screaming his name in ecstasy, he released his semen inside her and they both rode out their climax together.<p>

Damon took a step back and zipped up his pants. Grabbing his buttonless shirt off the couch he threw it to Elena.  
>"Tomorrow to school you are going to wear the red mini skirt and the black top with the straps...no underwear Elena...no bra and no panties.""I don't think so..." Damon held up his hand, Elena stopped in the middle of the face was expressionless "...and no shower in the morning either. I want to smell my cum on you when I come and check if you do as you've been told...and I will check. Just in case you wonder what happens if you don't comply...someone you love will pay...and now get out."<br>He turned to his Scotch bottle and continued where he stopped an hour ago...drowning every feeling in his heart in alcohol.  
>Elena was in shock, she shivered uncontrollable, putting on Damon's shirt she picked up her books and left, tears running down her face. She couldn't remember how she got home.<br>She would have loved to have a hot shower but she didn't dare. Was he really the same person that spent the night in her bed, making sure she is all right, promising her to always protect her?  
>Crying herself to sleep she dug her face deeper in the pillows. Damon's smell clung faintly to her cover...it still made her feel save and protected...and aroused. In her dreams he took her relentlessly...again and again...climaxing she woke up hot and sweaty.<br>Still not satisfied she started stroking her breasts, pinching her nipples and finding her wetness with her fingers. All she could think about was Damon...her need for him was insatiable.  
>Falling into an uneasy sleep, the alarm clock woke her at six o' morning.<br>The red skirt and the black top were already laid out on the bed. Damon. Sighing she got out of bed and stopped in the bathroom door...no shower...great.  
>Turning around she sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Sex with Stephen was good, but never great, not like this.<br>'Stephen...what am I going to do with Stephen?' Elena thought. Another look at the clock made her jump. Taking off her pajamas, and pulling the mini skirt over her bare buttocks made her instantly aroused.  
>The soft fabric barely covered her backside. The tight black top clung to her figure and made her hard nipples even more noticeable.<br>"I can't go to school like this." she muttered to herself. "But I can't risk loosing anyone else..." remembering Damon's expressionless face, she knew what he was capable of. Applying her make-up and brushing her hair she got ready for another day at school...it promised to be an interesting one.


End file.
